Time's Apprentice
by Talis Ruadair
Summary: After witnessing the worst outcome in the Death Chamber, Harry decides to relive the event. He manages to save his Godfather. Join Harry on a journey through time while he searches for lovers who will cater to his every whim. He takes a different twisting path than the one set before him after being lured to the Department of Mysteries for a Prophecy.


**Disclaimer** : All familiar characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling. I just happen to like to play in her world. I am not making a profit other than from the wonderful reviews and an improvement to my writing.

* * *

 **Chapter One – Department of Mysteries**

* * *

Harry was only thankful that he'd grabbed two of the time turners before the fight made its way back to the Time Room in the Department of Mysteries. They were both safely hidden underneath his tee shirt as they made their way into the Hall of Death. It was when he saw the green light coming toward his godfather that he was even more thankful for both his invisibility cloak and the time turner.

Upon the return to Hogwarts, he was able to return to the Ministry through the headmaster's floo after three quick turns of one of the turners. He arrived before the rest of his group and was able to steal the rest of the turners. He kept them in a transfigured nap sack before using his invisibility cloak to knock Sirius over. He covered them both quickly, which made it appear that Sirius fell through the veil. They just continued to lie there while the fighting continued around them. As soon as the room emptied, he whispered to his godfather, "I need you to apparate us to the Forbidden Forest."

Once they were on Hogwarts grounds, Harry led them to the forest entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He explored it at night when he had difficulty sleeping and the Occlumency lessons with Snape were only making his dreams worse. He had found many of the secrets including the forest entrance. With the usual whispered Parseltongue password, they made their way into the shelter. Harry had improved upon his brewing skills when he had access to Slytherin's private potion's lab and directions.

He moved his godfather into the bedchambers of one of the Hogwarts founders. "Sirius, I'll need to dose you with Draught of Living Death, so everyone will believe you dead. We will need you to have your will released. I will research de-aging potions while you sleep. I want you 21 again Sirius. I need you to be old enough to be my guardian, but at the same time, young enough that you won't be confused with the massmurdering Sirius Black. Perhaps, I'll also need to research blood adoptions. How would you like to be my older brother?"

Sirius' grey eyes sparkled, "You mean that I'd be related to James? I'd have the family I always wanted? Of course, I'd give up my godfather duties in order to be your brother."

"No offence, Sirius, but you were never adult enough to be my parent. I really have felt more like I was your parent. You really didn't age much during those years in Azkaban. Really, you already have the mind of a 21 year old. We might as well make you one."

"So, where's that potion you want me to take, so that you can turn me into your brother while I sleep?"

Harry just shook his head as he handed over his perfectly brewed Draught of Living Death. He watched his godfather drink the potion. The wizard fell to the bed stiff like a dead body. His lips were blue and looked lifeless to the world. Harry couldn't help but think that was how Sirius would've looked had he not thought about stealing the time turners before the case was destroyed.

It was in that moment he realized what he'd done. He quickly removed the time turners from his bag and put them in the bedside table drawer that he then warded with a simple blood magic charm. Only he or someone closely related to him would be able to open the drawer, which prevented Voldemort even if he still had access to the Chamber. Harry realized that was something else he had to modify. There had to be a way to reset the Parseltongue passwords so that Voldemort couldn't make his way back into the chamber. He sighed as he walked by the still perfectly preserved basilisk he had fought against three years prior.

He finally made it toward the pipe connected to the first floor girls' loo and couldn't help but wonder if he missed something as a twelve year old. He whispered stairs in Parseltongue and soon they seemed to grow up from the stone itself. Harry just shook his head as he walked up the circular staircase that reminded him of the one that went up to the headmaster's office. He soon spoke the Parseltongue password of open and walked out into the girls' loo. He checked his watch and realized he had 30 minutes to get to the office before his other-self arrived. He slipped on his cloak and quickly made his way back through the gargoyle, which mysteriously opened upon his approach instead of having to guess some sweet password. He made his way up to the office, which was locked down when Umbridge tried to take it over. Perhaps it had something to do with his loyalty to Dumbledore or something. Whatever that thing was that saved him in his second year and called both the sorting hat and Fawkes to him.

He stood next to the bookshelf in the room under his invisibility cloak as he watched his former self slide through the floo and look around the room before pulling out his invisibility cloak, the time turner, and disappearing. Harry then pulled off his cloak and stuffed it in his pocket and stepped forward waiting to see what Dumbledore had to say for himself.

After watching the copy of the prophecy, he was beyond furious. He really didn't feel all that bad about the instruments he destroyed. It served the old man right for keeping the information from him. How was he supposed to know it was as trap when no one told him what Voldemort was after? As far as Dumbledore knew, his godfather ended up dead because of his trip to the Hall of Prophecy. Hopefully, the destruction of some of those orbs prevented others from being trapped into a prophecy. He didn't remember much as he made his way back to his dormitory. However, once he shut his bed curtains he moved his time turner back the proper number of twists and left his dorm with his invisibility cloak. He was happy when he was back down in the Chamber. He had research to do and he could spend quite a bit of time doing it.

He looked over at his godfather before making his way into Slytherin library. It didn't take long for him to find the resources for which he was looking. It was quite a bit of reading before he found a potion that would do what he needed it to; however, it appear to be rather difficult to brew. He then found the ritual he needed to blood adopt his godfather. It would allow him to replace his parents' genetics with one of Sirius' parents. Harry had a feeling that it would be Walburga who'd go. His godfather never really had much love for the old bat after all.

He made his way into the potions lab and was thankful for all his time spent there at night learning how to brew. He'd also focused on everything he'd missed out on with being raised muggle. He spent the night brewing the potion and bottling it in several vials. Who knew when he'd need more of the potion and he could keep it in a preserved state for up to five years. He yawned before making his way back up to the girls' loo putting on his invisibility cloak and turning his time turner so that he could sleep.

* * *

Upon waking, he twisted his time-turner back a few times, so it was still dark out and made his way back down to the Chamber. He had to get everything settled, so he wouldn't have to worry about trying to get things done while at the Dursleys. Maybe the blood adoption would allow for the wards to be transferred to a different place so long as he resided with Sirius. He would need to research blood wards as well. He wasn't sure how much time he'd have even with using the time turner. He just knew that he couldn't put up with being locked into his bedroom at Number 4 Private Drive.

He shook his head as he pulled out the antidote to his godfather's state. He'd already got everything set up in the ritual room for the blood adoption. They just had a few details to complete before they could perform it.

Upon waking, Sirius looked at him, "I need to update my will before I cease to exist. Is there a way to change my magical signature as well?"

Harry nodded, "The ritual will do that as well. You won't have the same magic because you'll have inherited different magic from the Potters. We need to think up a story for you as well. We know that my dad had to have had, well goodness relations with some woman who wasn't my mother at age – wait Dad was 20 when I was born, right?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, he was born on the 27th of March 1960."

"Okay, so I'm going to be 16 this summer and I was born in 1980. You're going to be 21 or are 21 this year, so that's a five year difference. Um, you'd have to have been conceived to an older woman when my dad was 15. Wait, depending on the conception and when you were born, he might have been 14. Let's go with the assumption that it happened during the summer while the family was on vacation. Well, huh, I guess he was 14 and met a 17 year old. Perhaps, she thought he was older than he was and he was curious about sex. Perhaps we can make it even more of a twist and say that she was the illegitimate daughter your father had with a muggle in France born three years before you. Perhaps the muggle was the aunt of my mother's which would explain the relation on that side. No one really knows anything about my mother's family tree because she's muggleborn."

Sirius stared at him for a moment before giving off a loud barking laugh, "Oh that's just perfect. I'll still be a Black heir through the affair my father had with a muggle before he was forced to marry my mum. That also means I wouldn't be related to that bitch, which is a positive. Now if James was contacted by this half-blood who thought she was a muggle-born because Orion would've applied a memory charm after sleeping with her mother, then I would know about his existence. Maybe I'd even know his name. Perhaps she found out about her biological father. It wouldn't be too hard with linage potions. She may have suspected as her mother never really remembered the event that caused the pregnancy."

"Okay, now we need to think about your name. Perhaps she used Sirius as a middle name since she discovered you're her brother and ironically James' best friend. Perhaps a French first name would work since she grew up there?"

Sirius tapped his lip in thought before he smiled, "How about Domenick? It means Lord. So, I'd be Lord Sirius Potter." He quickly jotted something down on a parchment before tapping it with his wand and it vanished into the ether.

Harry crossed his arms, "Fine but I'm calling you Nick."

"But that's such a common name!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Alright, moving on. We have our story now and a way to explain how you're related to both of my parents. Now I think we should have you take the de-aging potion first and then we'll complete the ritual." He held out a vial filled with aquamarine colored potion, "You may wish to lie down after drinking that. I'm sure you will go through quite a bit of change."

His godfather took the potion like he was drinking a shot of whiskey. Harry watched as the years just melted away, but he could tell it was a painful experience. Luckily, there wasn't much of a height change, as most wizards were done growing by their 21st birthday. He was a bit surprised when everything stabilized after a half an hour. The potion worked rather quickly. He helped his new brother up and had him follow him to the ritual room.

Nick looked at him, "Are you sure that we can do this together?"

Harry nodded cutting his palm and holding the knife out to Nick handle first, "Now you cut your palm and place it over mine. I think have this long thing to say in Latin. I hope I worked out the pronunciation of the chant correct. It should also mix our magic as well."

After having the blood mixing between the two of them, Harry began the chant. He got lost in the melodic chant as he continued. He felt magic stirring up around the two of them. He closed his eyes as a bright light swept over them. The light was as blinding as the sun. Harry wondered if it said something of the power or of the ambient magic in the foundations of the castle. He didn't stop chanting until the light dimmed and everything returned to normal. Harry opened his eyes and looked over at his new older half-brother.

Nick opened his eyes, and Harry let out a gasp. They were the same shade of green as the ones that usually stared back at him in the mirror. His hair was the same wavy curls that Harry had associated with Sirius. He could only assume that was part of his black linage showing, but they had redder highlight than they had before. His face still had many of Sirius' features, but he had the same nose as Harry. Nick's cheek bones were a bit higher. Harry couldn't hold in his laugh, "We look like brothers alright. Now we just need to figure out the whole identity thing for you. How difficult would it be for you to go into Gringotts and have the goblins file everything?"

Nick shrugged, "Well, I was home schooled by my mother in France, but she told me about my real father. I recently realized I had an orphaned little brother, so I decided to come to England."

Harry just smiled, "So, how much did you leave yourself in your will?"

Nick winked, "Enough for me to go and buy us a nice little cottage somewhere and keep you from being returned to those Muggles."

Harry pulled him into a hug, "How about I walk you to the forest exit? You can apparate to Diagon Alley and go visit the bank from there. Perhaps while you're there, they will advise you of Sirius' death. Would it be weird that your will updated after your death?"

Nick shook his head, "It was too soon for them to retrieve it, so the changes I made won't even be noticed. They generally have to wait a couple of days to confirm a wizard's death. It will be a bit more difficult for me since there's no body. However, there is a spell set to release and notify the goblins of my death. It's the same thing that told everyone that Regulus was dead even though his body was never found. Not to mention, the burnt out spot on my family's tree will update with my death year. So, I'll see you at the train station. Perhaps I should send you a letter before introducing myself?"

Harry smiled, "That would probably be for the best. So, should I expect a letter prior to the end of term?"

Nick winked, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Harry shut the door and walked back toward the library. He had some research to do after all. He needed to find as much information on Occlumency as he possibly could. He was determined to learn how to shield his mind and prevent what almost had happened at the Ministry from ever occurring again. Sure, Dumbledore was convinced that Voldemort would never attempt to possess him again, but who was to say that the dreams wouldn't continue. Also, if he was able to find a way to sneak into that monsters mind without being detected, then he could find out information that would assist him in fulfilling the prophecy.

He waved his wand and summoned all of the Occlumency books in Slytherin's library using one of the many Parseltongue spells he'd learned. He began reading and realized just how much his and Severus' aggression and mistrust between one another had affected the Occlumency lessons. Then again, one good thing did occur from that failed attempt, he now understood just how vulnerable Severus was below the hardened shell he presented to the rest of the world. He was a victim much like Harry had felt like for so many years. Something within that extremely private man had started to call to him since that day. Once the anger had melted away, Harry felt a pull toward him that he just didn't understand. He felt an intense desire to protect him.

Harry shook his head and cast a quick tempest. He sighed and quickly shrunk the books and put them into his robe pocket. He had more studying to do but he needed to go back in time again, so he needed to find another place to continue his studies. He sighed as he approached the entrance. He walked up the stairs and as soon as he heard the noise of his pervious-self twisting his time turner, he hissed the password. He walked back into the bathroom, closed the entrance and covered himself with his cloak. He stood near the entrance to the bathroom where he knew his other self would not be and went back to the same exact time he had previously. However, instead of going back down into the chamber of secrets he walked out the door covered in his invisibility cloak.

He cast a silencing spell on his feet and walked up to the seventh floor corridor and after three passes the door appeared. He walked in and sighed at the appearance of a very quiet library. He continued reading the books and pausing every once in a while to give an exercise he read about practice. He found that Occlumency was coming to him much faster when he had time to build his mental fortifications. He started by picking not so important memories and stashing his important ones within them. No one would know that a memory of creating a certain potion would have many memories hidden in the surface of the concoction. No one would know to look into the waters of the Black Lake and find other memories hidden within its depths, while Harry and his friends sat around it talking on a warm spring morning.

He just continued to find these memories and continue to hide things. In fact, he hid all memories of saving and converting his godfather into his brother, behind the whispering voices of the veil in his memory of the chamber of death. He hid all of his feelings and memories of Severus within a knothole of the tree that Severus liked to sit by in that one memory he'd viewed before hiding the memory of sneaking into the pensive under the loose floorboard of his number 4 bedroom in the memory of the twins and Ron coming to rescue him before second year. He smiled and wondered just what Severus would think if he tried to view his memories again.

He then returned to his reading and found some great information about shielding the mind. It didn't take long before he created an invisible barrier much like being under his invisibility cloak where he kept his true conscious mind. Outside of the barrier he filled with grief for Sirius' death, Cedric's death, and pain associated with the memory of his mother's pleading and death. If the Headmaster were to peak into his mind, he would only see and sense grief. He would know nothing of Harry's plans, which was the way that the wizard preferred. He would find a way to fulfill the prophecy without the meddling old coot. If the Headmaster had truly cared, then he would've checked up on him. He wouldn't have just left him with magic hating muggles. He would've known about the cupboard under the stairs. He would've known of the starvation, the beatings, and the physical strain and stress. Part of Harry wondered just how much the man knew.

Harry sighed and began reading about mind strengthening meditations he could do every morning. He was determined to be his own person and to no longer allow his past to control his future. He cast another tempest and spun his time turner knowing that he went back to the same time he had previously and walked out of the room. He continued down the hallway towards Gryffindor tower and luckily timed it just right that his other invisible-self had walked through the portrait entrance. It gave him the opportunity to slip back into the common room without having to show his face to the portrait. He walked back up the stairs and climbed back into bed. He knew that this time he would need to go through the day before reliving it two more times. He still had quite a bit of research to do before he was ready to use is connection to find out the information he needed. He needed to know what the other side was planning.

* * *

Harry groaned as he awoke to the noise of Seamus and Dean getting ready for the day. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were all still in the hospital wing. Harry didn't know what Dolovoh had hit Hermione with, but it didn't look good at all. Ron was still saying stupid stuff from being attacked by those brains. Luckily, Neville had come out of it with just a broken nose, which was easily fixed by Pomfrey. Harry groaned and climbed out of bed wondering if Neville was awake. He had learned to follow his instincts over the years and part of him felt the need to let Neville in on his little secret.

He knew thanks to Dumbledore, that his quiet dorm mate could've had ended up the prophesy child. Of course Neville had been just as affect as Harry had when it came to the last war. He watched as the other two friends left the room and approached the still closed curtains. He opened them and found a crying Neville curled up in a ball.

Harry couldn't help but sigh as he sat on the mattress. He put his hand on his friends shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "Neville, you did well last night. We were just a bunch of 15 year olds going up against adult and fully trained wizards. You didn't really expect us to take on and destroy someone as nutters as Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Red ringed blue eyes looked back at him, "It was just too much Harry. She was so close and I just couldn't avenge my parents."

Harry smiled, "Have you not heard the saying, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'? We will get them back but we will need to do so in a way that they will never expect. You want her to pay, don't you? However, would you want that so much if we were able to find a way to heal your parents? Just think about this. I know it is only a possibility, but they were attacked when they were 22, right? They don't remember much since they're brain was destroyed from that pain curse. What if we were able to find a de-aging potion that could bring them back to the age of 22? I know they would be a bit confused, but you could have your parents back like older siblings. They could be in your life."

Neville just blinked at him and smiled, "You know, I think that theory is crazy enough that it might just work. So, where should we start?"

"How about we start by going to breakfast in the great hall? Then, we can head to the library. I'm sure we can find information in some books. Surely, someone has looked into potions that will reverse someone's age."

His friend got up and skipped to the showers. They both got ready for the day and made their way to the great hall. Harry decided to stop in and check in on Hermione, Ginny, and Ron before continuing onto the library. Ginny was likely to be one of the first ones to be released from the hospital wing since she was only in there with a broken ankle. They were all still sleeping and the Matron quickly kicked them out, but they were able to leave get well soon cards.

Harry knew that they weren't going to find much in the library on the de-aging potion. He figured, he'd just have to take Neville down in to the chamber that night. He did have those extra time turners after all. Perhaps he should present Neville with one of them. Who knew if it would come in handy for his buddy in the future?

Harry sighed and started pulling books about wizarding culture and family trees. He knew nothing about either one and decided to start to remedy his deficiency. It was much like how just learning the basics of potion making that many muggleborns were recommended to read before class had improved his potion making skills. He just wished that he didn't slip through so many cracks. Surely, they knew that he was muggle raised even though he was a half-blood.

After spending hours reading in the library, the two of them headed down to lunch. They returned to the library until dinner and after dinner they retired to the common room. Upon going up to bed, Harry cornered Neville. "The two of us are going to go on a slight adventure. I'm going to show you something tonight. I hope that it will be a secret you will be able to keep. I'm just not sure how Hermione and Ron would react to some of the things I've been doing."

Neville gulped before smiling, "I trust you Harry. I know that you won't lead me astray."

"Yeah, like going to the Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries to save my godfather from a death eater wasn't leading you astray. Looking back at it, it really was a stupid move, but really what choice did we feel like we had?" Harry gave a self-deprecating laugh.

Neville shook his head, "No, we didn't know what we were getting into, but we were brave. We all survived."

Harry sighed, "Except for Sirius."

"You can't blame yourself for that."

"But I can blame Bellatrix. How dare she kill her family like that?"

Neville sighed climbing into bed, "If only there was a way to de-age the bitch and lock her into a submissive marriage where her husband would be able to dictate everything."

"Now you're thinking revenge. If only we could figure out who would be her husband."

Neville lied down on his bed, "I would. I could prevent her from practicing dark magic. I would have so much control over one of the people who put my parents in the hospital."

Harry sighed and closed his curtains. He put up silencing wards and set an alarm that would have his wand waking him up in five hours. He fell asleep and soon was awakened by his wand. He climbed out of bed and woke Neville. He gave him a silence gesture and the other wizard followed him under the invisibility cloak. They remained silent until they reached the first floor bathroom. Harry pulled out the time turner and wrapped it around the both of them before going back 12 hours. Harry then opened the chamber and Neville followed him down. Harry closed the door and led him toward the library.

Upon reaching the library, Neville cleared his throat, "So, I'm guessing there's more going on than you've told me so far. I thought all of the time turners were destroyed in the time room."

Harry smiled and went into the other room and pulled out one for Neville, "I have one for you. I stole one, saved Sirius, and then stole a few more before the case was destroyed in the battle. Sirius has been de-aged. He'll be contacting me soon as my brother. Now, we're going to spend the next few hours teaching you Occlumency. There are quite a few people that I do not want to know this. Right now your mind is wide open."

Neville nodded, "It's important to be able to close of one's mind. My grandmother tried to teach me as a child but believed what my Uncle Algie told her about me being a squib. I've been trying to master it over the years, but haven't found any books on it."

Harry smiled and pulled out the books he'd found the day before. "You'll be able to hide your memories of what we're doing today, shield your true thoughts, and present what they expect when they skim your mind before we're done this night. We'll be here for 12 hours. Don't worry; we have a fully stocked kitchen down here. We'll be able to make food as well."

While Neville studied, Harry started researching marriage bonds. He liked the idea of having bound submissives. Surely, there had to be a bond that existed before Christian influence on wizarding society. Surely, there were bonds that allowed for harems.

After a few hours, they stopped to have a meal that Harry made. It was some stew with thick chunks of bread. They each had a butter beer. "So, you mentioned a submissive marriage. Is it possible to have more than one submissive tied to you? I was trying to find information on bonds that allow for multiple partners. I don't want to be tied to just one person. I have a feeling there will be more than one person I want to put under my protection. Plus, if you do claim Bellatrix, wouldn't you want the option to having another person as well. You'll likely not want to spend all your time with her?"

Neville smiled, "I'm bisexual like most pureblood wizards. I like the idea of being able to have both a submissive wizard as well as a submissive witch. If you find a spell that allows for multiple partners, then it shouldn't limit you to a certain number of mates. However, you won't want to have so many that you can't show each of them the attention they deserve."

"Where would I find information about those bonds?"

"Try looking into wizard harems."

Harry shook his head as they made their way back into the library. What was he thinking? That answer should've been obvious. After looking through a few books, he smiled as he found the perfect spell. It was one that when cast wrapped your will and tied the person selected to you in a legal marriage bond. The individual did not have to be willing and once it was cast that person was trapped in your web. Under the law they had similar rights as a slave, except they were allowed to own property. They just weren't allowed to leave their dominant or do anything against them.

Harry looked over at Neville, "I found the spell. So, we should probably work on practicing it to make sure we have mastered it. But first, let me test those walls of yours."

Harry probed Neville's mind and was happy with what he found. He knew that neither Dumbledore nor Severus would know what they were planning. He picked up the book about the spell and they walked toward the entrance. They went back into the bathroom and went back 12 hours. They arrived before their past-selves reached the bathroom. They covered themselves in the cloak and made their way to the Room of Requirement.

Upon entering the cozy room, Harry called Dobby. He asked for some food and the elf presented them with plenty of food. While the two of them ate from the tray of sandwiches, Harry questioned, "So, who should we test this on?"

"Perhaps we'll be lucky and find ourselves faced with some angry snakes. Maybe they'll be upset about us putting their fathers in Azkaban and will attempt to attack us? I'd say we trap them and take them into the chamber."

Harry smiled, "I have a feeling you have a particular Slytherin in mind. I must admit though that I claim Draco, so hopefully you didn't have your heart set on him."

Neville shook his head, "No, I was more curious about a quiet and loner type. I've seen him in the library studying alone on many occasions. He gives off these vibes of someone who needs protecting. Part of me can't help but wonder why he was able to see the Thestrals. I know that he's seen death and part of me can't help but wonder what a Death Eater is capable of doing to his son."

"How about we go looking for them tomorrow?"

Neville smiled, "So I guess we'll just have to make a trip to the kitchens and walk through the dungeons. Surely, they will attack if they believe we're alone. I wouldn't be surprised if Draco's goons are with them as well."

After spending the rest of the hours in the room, Harry motioned for Neville and the two of them made their way back to the dorm. They both set the time turner back a little bit further than 12 hours and made their way back to the tower. They waited for the portrait to swing open and quickly froze it in place for a moment before rushing back through it. It closed behind them and they made their way back to their beds. They had plenty of things planned for the next day. The rate they were going the remaining week and half until end of term would stretch out to almost a month. Maybe they needed to look into binding a couple of free elves. He knew that Winky had no desire to be free, so Neville could probably bind with her. Harry knew that Dobby liked to be free, but perhaps his mind would change if Harry offered him a bonding.

After casting the silencing charm, Harry called the little elf. Dobby appeared before him. "Hey Dobby, I understand that you enjoy being a free elf, but have you ever considered bonding to another wizard? I would be delighted if you'd be my personal house elf."

The elf's tennis ball green eyes watered, "Harry Potter wants Dobby as his house elf?"

"Yes Dobby, you've always been one to protect me."

The elf's head bobbed, "Yes, we shall bond. I accept you as a master."

"So, how do we do this?"

The elf snapped his fingers and appeared in a pillow case, "It's already done master."

Harry felt a cold dread fill his stomach, "No, Dobby, don't call me that. Please just call me Harry. Also, I know how much you hated wearing that in the past. I expect you to design a proper uniform and bring the design to Madam Malkins. I want several made as I have a feeling I have other elves out there that need a head elf. After it is created, I expect you to wear it. Then I want you to go to my Potter properties and check on the elves. Make sure they each get one of the uniforms and they are advised that I will be checking up on them this summer."

The little elf popped out and Harry fell to sleep wondering how he would find out about his properties. He knew that he'd need to go to Gringotts, but surely there was more there than his trust fund. Why had he never received a statement from them? Also, he had a feeling that Sirius still gave most of his belongings to him. Perhaps he had a few Black properties as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have deleted the other chapters of this story as I'm making a more fanfictionnet friendly version of this story. If you wish to ready the citrusy version, then I recommend you find me on A03 as I will continue to post there while I'm rewriting this story. A review had a point and this story is one where I think I can write it all plot for this site.


End file.
